


Got Nothing but Love For You (Fall More In Love Every Day)

by enby0angel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution - Octopunk Media
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gavin deserves love and affection, Gift Giving, HAPP BORTH GAVIN, Happy Birthday Gavin Reed, Hurt/Comfort, I might have cried while writing this they're so soft, M/M, Post-Detroit: Evolution, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's background but I just love their dynamic, mentions of Gavin's nightmares, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel
Summary: Slow and peaceful wake ups? Not very common in Gavin’s life, but they did happen – they almost exclusively happened when Nines stayed the night. Gavin would slowly come to with the arms of his lover around him and the soft sounds of a thirium pump in his ears. It was a wonderful way to wake up, he decided.Or, it's Gavin's birthday, and he and Nines are in love.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	Got Nothing but Love For You (Fall More In Love Every Day)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAVIN!!!! WE LOVE YOU, YOU ASSHOLE
> 
> There's not much to say about this one. I'm soft. These two are soft. Gavin deserves happiness. I cri. This is my DBH fic debut but I will CERTAINLY write more for this fandom. Sue me. Don't, actually, I'm broke.
> 
> Inspired by the absolute softness that was the end of Detroit: Evolution by Octopunk Media!! If you haven't watched it, check it out, you definitely should. Go on, shoo.
> 
> Enough from me, I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> (Title from "Valentine" by 5 Seconds of Summer.)

It had been a long time since Gavin had woken up slowly, peacefully, with the ease that comes with not having nightmares that plagued him for weeks. He was used to the nightmares about blood on snow and dying cold and alone – they didn’t get any easier, but he was used to them. But since Nines came along, the nightmares changed.

At first they were the usual nightmares that came with a new partner in the field – losing them to a close call, not being able to save him, except now the blood that stained his hands was blue instead of red.

They got worse after Ada. Seeing Nines lying in that alleyway, begging for Gavin to help him, the DPD not getting there in time and Nines dying in his arms. Sometimes we woke up from that coma as a machine, all the emotions and the what-ifs and maybes just… gone. Just like that. The worst ones were when Ada took control of Nines and Gavin was forced to look into the eyes of the one he loved as a bullet ripped through his chest, Chris and Tina unable to do anything to save him as the two androids looked on in pity.

But he would always wake up. He would always wake up and remember that no, Nines _didn’t_ die and neither did he. Nines woke up and the first thing he did was tell Gavin that he loved him. And _that_ was better than any fantasy Gavin could have come up with.

So, yeah. Slow and peaceful wake ups? Not very common in Gavin’s life, but they did happen – they almost  _exclusively_ happened when Nines stayed the night. Gavin would slowly come to with the arms of his lover around him and the soft sounds of a thirium pump in his ears. It was a wonderful way to wake up, he decided. 

“Good morning, Gavin,” came a soft murmur from above him. Of course Nines would immediately know when Gavin was awake, the plastic asshole. Instead of replying, Gavin just groaned and turned his head into Nines’ chest. Nines chuckled and tightened his arms around him. One hand came up to run through his hair and Gavin sighed. It always felt nice when Nines did that. “I was planning on having breakfast ready for you when you woke up, but you woke up sooner than I expected.”

Gavin turned his head back up so he could look up in the general direction of Nines’ face. “You mean your calculations were wrong?” he mumbled.

The hand that was in Gavin’s hair trailed down to rest on Gavin’s cheek instead. Gavin leaned into it, humming. “You’ve always had a way of exceeding my expectations.” Gavin just smiled. “If you let go of me, I’ll go and make you coffee.” 

“Nah,” Gavin dragged the word out. Nines made a quiet noise of surprise. “I’m good _right_ here, thank you.”

Nines pulled him closer, if that was even possible. “Well, it is your birthday, I suppose,” he mused.

Gavin frowned. “It is?” He blinked. “Oh shit, it is.” He groaned again. “Fuck me, I’m getting old.”

“You wear it wonderfully, my love.”

“Not for long,” Gavin grumbled. “Sooner or later, dealing with you is gonna send me grey, Terminator.”

“I believe I’m more likely to go grey first, from that logic.”

“You _can’t_ go grey, you asshole.”

“Details.” He could hear Nines grinning. Dick. “Now let me up, you should eat something.”

“No. It’s my birthday.”

Instead of an answer, Gavin suddenly found himself being rolled over. He blinked in surprise at how Nines was now above him instead of underneath him, grinning down at him. Nines leaned down and kissed Gavin’s forehead gently before he could say anything. “I’ll be back,” he said in that soft, mellow voice of his, and left Gavin alone in  their bed.

_Their_ bed, now wasn’t that a thought? They’d been living together for nearly six months and he still couldn’t quite believe it.

Gavin sighed and instead reached over  his fur baby  to his bedside table for his phone, sending up a mental thank-you to Fowler for giving him the day off when he saw it was already going on 10:30 AM. He smiled at the wide array of messages he already had.

  
  


_Tina: happ borth  
Gavin: thank_

_Chris: Happy birthday man!!!  
Gavin: thanks dude_

_Connor: Happy birthday, Gavin :)  
Gavin: thanks, tin can_

_Hank: happy birthday, kiddo  
Gavin: cheers old man_

_Eli: happy birthday you little shit  
Gav: cheers you asshole, now fuck off_

  
  


The smell of freshly brewed coffee began wafting through the apartment, and that was enough to get Gavin to haul ass out of bed and into the kitchen, stretching and cracking his neck as he walked.  He barely had a chance to sit down on one of the barstools before a steaming mug holding the nectar of the gods was set down in front of him.

“You are perfect,” Gavin declared as he pulled the mug closer to him. 

Nines smiled. “Thank you,” he replied softly. Gavin caught the slight blue in his cheeks and smiled. He loved being able to make his boyfriend blush.

The rest of the morning was spent quietly, with Nines cooking, Gavin eating and scrolling social media, and the two of them aimlessly conversing about anything and everything. That was another thing he loved about their relationship, they could always find something to talk about. It was something he’d never had in a partner before.

God, Gavin was close to waxing poetry about this man, wasn’t he?

That thought didn’t disgust him as much as he thought it would.

Gavin startled when a neatly wrapped parcel was placed in front of him, replacing his plate. He looked up at Nines, who had a small smile on his face. “Nines,” he sighed. “You didn’t have to-”

“I know,” Nines interrupted. “I wanted to. Just open it.”

Gavin shook his head. “Thank you.” Inside was a new set of guitar strings that he’d been meaning to buy for weeks now, and… a vintage vinyl of Metallica’s Black Album. “No way,” Gavin breathed. He looked up at Nines again, whose smile was wider now as he set freshly washed dishes in the drying rack.  Gavin had found the record in an old-style music store months ago while he was browsing, but vintage records like that cost way too much to fork over without thought. He’d complained extensively to Nines about it – The Black Album was one of his favourite albums of all time.

Gavin put his gifts down on the bench and  went around to his partner. Nines made a noise of surprise when Gavin cupped his head and brought him down to kiss him. Nines sighed into it, his arms finding their way around Gavin’s waist to pull him closer.

Gavin pulled away reluctantly, but kept their faces close. “ _You_ ,” he stressed, “are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” At Nines’ chuckle he shook his head. “No, seriously. I don’t know what the fuck I did to deserve you but I love you  _so much_ .”

Nines kissed him again, so gentle that Gavin thought he might break. “I love you too, Gavin,” Nines said. “More than words can say.”

So, yeah, maybe Gavin was getting old. But as far as he was concerned, every year spent with Nines by his side was absolutely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks SO MUCH for reading!! Comments and kudos are treasured <3


End file.
